Concealed in Misty Shadows
by Dawnie-Chan
Summary: About Bakura Ryou! A little Seto later on! Please review!


Concealed in Misty Shadows  
  
  
  
~*~I'm sick of what all you people are doing to my poor Bakura! I wrote this story so finally you could see there are girls out there who like him. and there will also be a little Seto in this for you as well. hee hee hee- R+R!!!!~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~Bakura's Point of View~ As I walked to school I sighed. Things were so out of control now. I felt more alone than usual. Though my Yami's beatings were down to a minimum, I still felt the urge to fill an emptiness inside myself. For once, I wanted to be loved. I had friends who cared about me, alright, but there was still a void. I felt so. lonely. lately.  
  
As I walked to the entrance of Domino High Dawn walked up to me. She was always cheerful, and at times it made me feel even more depressed.  
  
"Morning, Bakura," she said with a shy smile in English.  
  
"Morning," I answered. To my dislike, she continued the conversation. Why does she always have to be so polite?!  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Okay," I answered. "You?"  
  
"I'm okay too," she said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink of water," I said. I ran into the schoolyard. I'm not sure why, but I started to cry. Why are others so happy and I am so empty? I wish they'd stop making all these futile efforts to help me when they can't.  
  
~*you're falling apart*~ my Yami sighed. ~*Why are you crying now?*~  
  
"Leave me alone, Yami!" I screamed out loud. "You wouldn't understand!" even my yami had a lover in his past life. I saw her in a dream once. with long black hair and mystical eyes in the darkness. Why am I the one without anyone to love or be loved by?  
  
~Dawn's Point of View~ (A/N: Sorry for the mari-su but there is no one good enough for my baka boy in the show so I just used my character!)  
  
He's gone an awful long time, I thought. Of course I knew I was over protective but with his Yami, why shouldn't I be?  
  
I walked over to the school yard and suddenly stopped when I heard the noises that could only be made by crying.  
  
"Leave me alone Yami! You wouldn't understand!" he screamed.  
  
Did his Yami-? I felt a lump in my throat. //Don't worry, Dawny,// my yami said teasingly, //his Yami didn't touch him.//  
  
What could it have been, then?  
  
//Maybe it's just his time of the month, // my yami said. I should really stop thinking out loud. /Yami!/ I scolded, and weakened when I saw him. /I hope I didn't upset him./  
  
//Pathetic mortal. We all know you want him. Go and screw him already.//  
  
That's what I hate about Destiny. She was always so. so. I don't even think there's a word for it. I did the thing that annoyed her most- ignored her. I hid in the bushes and watched him cry. It wasn't the first time. And I try to make things better- talk to him politely and be considerate. maybe he just needs to be left alone.  
  
I felt guilt deep within me, and resisted the urge to take the silver haired boy into my arms and caress him gently. If I ever liked anyone, it would be Bakura. I sighed and walked away.  
  
~Bakura's Point of View~  
  
~*I'm splitting off again*~ my Yami said to me. I felt the dull ache that I was now familiar with and closed my eyes. When I opened them, my Yami was standing in front of me, going away for the fourth night this week.  
  
"Where have you been going this past week?" I said exasperated.  
  
He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he commented. I could see a faint tint of blush creeping up unto his cheeks.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" I said jokingly. "Aww. how cute." But the next moment I regretted it as he punched my jaw. I flew back to the wall where he slammed three quick punches into my gut.  
  
After he walked away I clutched it in pain. I can't believe he actually took me seriously. Unless..  
  
My eyes widened with sudden understanding as I said, "You actually do?"  
  
"So what, little bug?" I saw him close his eyes as he tried to manage and control his anger. That was one of the things I had managed to negotiate with him. He calmed a little and said, "Sort of."  
  
My Yami had a life and I didn't? The chances of that were slim to nothing, yet. Ta-Dum! A voice popped in my head. I shook my thoughts away. maybe there's hope for me.  
  
I wanted to know who, but decided to ask later when I knew he would be more calmed down. Instead I asked, "What have you been doing? Taking her out?" the thought of my yami at a restaurant was unimaginable.  
  
My Yami smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said again. Involuntarily I shivered. Yami  
  
swiftly jumped out the window. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I felt more alone than ever.  
  
The next morning I walked to school and saw Dawn, as usual. Why does she always have to show up so early? But today she didn't say anything, just merely smiled. And the thought suddenly occurred to me that she was pretty. I don't know why I'm noticing it now, how her locks of hair rest gently on her pale face and all the way to her hips, how her hazelnut eyes shine with pride, curiosity, happiness, and support.  
  
At that point I felt an urge to grab her, pull her hands around me, and kiss her; grind her down until she was nothing, and throw her away. I wanted that sparkling pride in he eyes, that happiness.  
  
I shook my masochistic feelings aside and said, "hi."" She greeted me back. She was rather quiet. Without a warning she said, "I'm going inside," and walked away, leaving me with my thoughts until I was greeted by my other friends' presence.  
  
I went through classes slowly. They weren't an interest to me these days, and my good grades were slipping away. I probably would have killed myself if it weren't for Yami. At lunch I sat alone, playing with the food on my fork. Lately I've been wondering what the purpose to my life was- a punching bag to Yami?  
  
  
  
~*Yes- among other things. You'll know your destiny when you meet it.*~  
  
  
  
I was surprised at his words- it didn't sound like anything my yami would say. Whatever he did last night put him in a good mood. *Who's Yami is it?* I asked. I thought that all the millenium items already had owners, and most of them were boys.  
  
~*Ah Ryou. but it's a complicated thing. Perhaps you'll find out, one day.*~  
  
  
  
I sighed. After school I walked home, alone. When I sat on my bed I remembered the first time I saw my yami. It was just under two years ago.  
  
A knock on my door brought me back to reality. When I opened it, I saw the person whom I least expected to be standing there- Dawn.  
  
"Hi," she said, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Uh. hi." what was she doing here?  
  
"You dropped your math book," she said, pressing it into my arms. "I figure you'll need it for the homework." She clasped her hands together and stood there nervously.  
  
"Thanks," I said, and smiled.  
  
She smiled shyly and shook her head as if she decided on doing something she was unsure of.  
  
"Is- is your yami around?" she asked.  
  
I looked at her in horror, and quickly tried to hide it. "What's a yami?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"Don't play dumb, I know about the millenium items. And my yami- his- his s- s-s-" she stuttered on the word before she continued, "his soulmate, would like to speak with him."  
  
It hit me like cold water in the face. Of course. the long hair, misty eyes. my eyes went wide with shock. "You- you're-"  
  
She nodded, still looking at me.  
  
~*No, not now,*~ my Yami said. ~*Not in front of you and her.*~  
  
The next moment there was a flash of light. It must have been Dawn's other form in front of me. She was tall, thinner, more muscular. with black long straight hair. Her eyelashes were longer and her skin was tanned. She wore a sleeveless top and flowing white skirt. She was very pretty and smelled like rosewater.  
  
"Maybe this will change his mind," she said- and grabbed me.  
  
I felt her lips on mine- kissing deeper and deeper. The last thing I felt before my yami took over was her tongue in my mouth. Then my yami locked me in the soulroom.  
  
~Yami Bakura's Point of View~  
  
As she held me close to her, I felt her tongue in my mouth. I answered it with my own and she withdrew her luscious red lips away from mine. She smiled.  
  
"So you finally decided to come out of your shell."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"What, aren't you glad to see me?" she asked, with fake hurt in her voice. I smiled, making her smirk expand.  
  
"See, I knew you wanted to see me," she said, and kissed me again. She started to unbutton my shirt and I pulled away.  
  
"No," I said, "Not in front of them."  
  
"Just because they're hikarus doesn't mean they have to stay pure."  
  
"No."  
  
although I wanted her, wanted to thrust deep in her, make he scream out in pain and pleasure, it didn't feel right.  
  
"You're no fun," she protested, sticking out her lower lip in a pouting little girl way. She turned to walk out. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me. I could feel her breasts against my chest and gods help me I want her so badly.  
  
She hovered slightly above me and I pushed her bangs slightly out of her face. Finally I plunged my face forward and kissed her deeply. This time my tongue explored her mouth, although it knew every nook and cranny in there. I couldn't resist the urge and bit down on her lower lip, sucking on the sweet taste of blood that only she had. She put her hands around the back of my head and ran her fingers through my hair. Her tongue met mine and they dance together.  
  
Then she stepped back and walked away, leaving me staring at her with an intent longing. 


End file.
